WAKE ME FROM THIS DREAM
by LadyGreenDragon
Summary: : Maria is having nightmares that may come true. Can Michael save her from them or will they come true?
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: WAKE ME FROM THIS DREAM  
  
Rating: Unknown Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or the characters. If is did I would be having so much fun right now. Mmmmmmmmmmm Brendan Fehr yummmmy  
  
Category: Michael and Maria Summery: Maria is having nightmares that may come true. Can Michael save her from them or will they come true?  
****************************************** "We found her," she said walking up behind him and putting her arms around him. "Bout time" he replied stepping out of her embrace. "Ain't that for real" she said playing with her tongue ring. "Ya aight now then go get tha others" he said looking out the window. " I don't see why you guys be trippen over her" she snapped He turned from the window raised his hand and threw her into the wall. She landed on the ground with a thud. " You betta or you be sleepen with one eye open for real" another guy came in behind her laughing. "Lets be going we got a long trip in front of us" Another girl came in and helped her up as the guys left the room. "Yous aight?" she asked. " Jus peachy. That lil bitch gonna be payen for that!" she said threw gritted teeth. "Yous guys lets be goin. It be a long drive to New Mexico" "For reals" the girls said walking out of the room to grab their stuff. ********************************************  
  
Maria Deluca was walking out into the street from a building. She stopped to look around it is dark except for a few streetlights. She takes out her keys and starts walking towards where she parked her car down the street. Feels kinds uneasy and she doesn't know why. When she gets near her car she breaths a sigh of relief. Then she dropped her keys. When she bends down to pick them up someone grabbed her and yanked her up. She let out a noise from the pain. Then she screams but none hears. Then the man threw her into a nearby care.  
  
Should I continue or not? I love reviews so please review if you have ideas let me know maybe I can incorporate it into the story! THANX 


	2. the night mare

Then she woke up screaming. She hadn't told anyone about the nightmare because she was hoping that it would go away. It hadn't yet! She looked at the clock and moaned it was only 12:35 in the morning and she had school tomorrow. Maria climbed out of bed. No use going back to bed she had tired that before but it never worked she would just lay there driving her-self crazy. She walked to the bathroom and turned on the light. She splashed some cold water on her face hoping to clear her mind. It felt good so she decided to take a cold shower. Maybe it would clear her head. She was in the shower for about 15 minutes before she shut the water off. She grabbed a towel off the rack and rapped it tightly around herself. She was humming a little tune that she had known since she was little while she started to walk back to her room. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"she screamed "Calm down Maria" Maria hugged the towel tighter around herself. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE MICHAEL?" She yelled. She wanted to know what Michael Guerin was doing in her room in the middle of the night.  
  
"I came to check up on you." He mumbled.  
  
She was shocked. "WOW Michael Guerin having a moment of sensitivity!" she joked trying to hide her shock. Why is he worried about me?  
  
"Laugh all you want Maria but I know something is wrong with you. And I know that you've been keeping secrets from me and everyone else including Liz." She waited for her reaction. He waited for her to deny his claim. She didn't. She just walked over and sat on her bed next to him. She looked at him then down at her hands that were sitting on her lap, "tell me" was all she said and she burst out in tears. He wrapped his arms around her and then.. ~*~FLASH~*~  
  
Maria Deluca was walking out into the street from a building. She stopped to look around it is dark except for a few streetlights. She takes out her keys and starts walking towards where she parked her car down the street. Feels kinds uneasy and she doesn't know why. When she gets near her car she breaths a sigh of relief. Then she dropped her keys. When she bends down to pick them up someone grabbed her and yanked her up. She let out a noise from the pain. Then she screams but none hears. Then the man threw her into a nearby car. ~*~END FLASH~*~ Michael stopped hugging Maria and lifted her face in his direction "Please Maria tell me that was just a dream!" if someone had hurt HIS Maria he wanted to know and he wanted them dead. It killed him just to see Maria like that. "It was just a dream! BUT IT WONT GO AWAY" Maria yelled through her tears.  
  
"What do you mean it won't go away? How long have you been having the dream?" Michael wanted to protect her more then anything else. He would protect her from the world if he could. " A few weeks now. Its been waking me up at the same time every night. The same dream over and over again. It never makes it past that part either!" Maria mumbled then she shivered. She looked down at what she was wearing and snapped back into reality. She quickly got up leaving Michael on the bed wondering what she was doing. He loved this blonde girl more then life itself. He wouldn't have a life if it weren't for her. He loved her more then anything in all the solar systems and on all the planets. He was watching her when he realized she was still in a towel! He couldn't believe that he had forgot! HE smiled. He was still smiling when Maria turned around "What are you smiling at Space-boy?"  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you, you look HOTT it a towel?" he laughed to hide the fact that he had just told her she was hot. "Yeah right. Now I have heard it all. I have to get dressed. So will you please get some clothes out of that dresser next to yeah?" she snapped. She turned around to hide the fact that she was blushing "ok calm down" Michael said laughing. Then he mumbled under his breath "anything for you" he pulled the drawer open and froze 


	3. being alone

TITLE: WAKE ME FROM THIS DREAM  
  
Rating: Unknown Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or the characters. If is did I would be having so much fun right now. Mmmmmmmmmmm Brendan Fehr yummmmy  
  
Category: Michael and Maria Summery: Maria is having nightmares that may come true. Can Michael save her from them or will they come true? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I think she must have moved her clothes around again! He looked down at all the sexy under ware and bras. She would never of let him in here if she remembered. He didn't want to start a big this so he just picked up a matching pair. The un-sexiest thing in the drawer but DAMN they were pretty sexy. They were hot green lace and velvet. When he looked at them closer he found that imprinted on them were the words "I gave me heart to an alien! So sue me!" He went to close the drawer when he saw what looked like a piece of paper. When he picked it up and flipped it over he saw that it was a picture of him and Maria. It had been taken last summer when the six of them went camping. Michael had his arm around Maria's waist. That had been one of Tessa's better ideas. He smiled and put the picture back in the drawer and closed it. Just in time because Maria walked in to the room a few seconds later. She looked around waiting as anger started to spread through her pretty face. "Where are the clothes?" she threw her hands up in the air, "do I have to do Everything?" I got what was in the drawer. Its right here" Michael smiled. He handed her, her favorite pair of under-ware. She grabbed them and hit Michael on the arm. "Hey don't hit me!" he laughed as she began to blush. "What are you doing with my favorite set of underwear?" she snapped. Throwing them on the bed. "Well you said to get you some clothes out of that drawer so I did! Jeezz Maria I didn't know you had such sexy underwear!" he smirked. Laying down on her bed. "Turn around please" Maria said with her hands on her hips. She had dried her hair when she went in the bathroom. Now when he looked at her she took his breath away. She is so beautiful he thought. He needed her to get angry with him so that he would stop wanting to get off the bed and kiss her. Then he had an idea "Why do you want me to turn around its not like it will bug me anyway" he laughed and turned around when she gave him a cold stare. He could her the rustlings noise of her changing. Then she jumped on the bed next to Michael. She slid under the covers and lay down. "Well space-boy its 1:30 in the morning and I have to get a few hours of sleep before school." She said. Michael got up to leave. He kissed her on her forehead. "Night Ria" he walked to the window and was about to climb out when he turned around and saw Maria's face. She had a look of pure Terror on her face. "Maria what's wrong?" he said walking back over and sitting on the side of the bed. "Stay? I don't wanna be alone right now" he saw a tear stream down her face. He reached to wipe it away. "Anything for you Ria" he murmured. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ HEY DID YOU LIKE THAT CHAPTER? I HOPE SO I KNOW THEY ARE KINDA SHORT BUT I NEED TO LEAVE OFF AT CIRTIN PARTS. SORRY THANKS Sezza, Urbanchick AND Amanda for the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. we found her

TITLE: WAKE ME FROM THIS DREAM  
  
Rating: Unknown  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or the characters. If is did I would be having so much fun right now.  
  
Mmmmmmmmmmm Brendan Fehr yummmmy  
  
Category: Michael and Maria  
  
Summery: Maria is having nightmares that may come true. Can Michael save her from them or will they come true?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~*~CHAPTER 4~*~ Rath checked into the hotel and got a room for Zan and Ava. Lonnie was going to get one of her own in another hotel. Maybe even another town. Roswell wasn't her style. Rath was walking out of the hotel when he saw a girl walking down the street with his Dupe. His mouth fell open "FUCK!" he took off to find the others. He found them in a dinner outside of Roswell. He walked in and pointed to the others " outside now!" They got up and looked at each other silently asking if they knew what was going on. They walked out of the dinner and into an ally. Lonnie was playing with her toungh ring when she smirked " you couldn't find her could ya" their was a huge bang and the dumpster beside her exploded, "watch what ya say bitch!" Rath yelled, "I'm the leader now that is what the book and the dreams mean and ya know it. Your just pissed cause yer not a princess or queen that girl is!"  
  
Zan laid a hand on Rath's shoulder hopefully to calm down his leader and his friend. Lonnie glared at Zan for choosing Rath over his sister.  
  
"an't that a trip" Lonnie snapped. Ava came up and put her arms around Zan to calm him down before he blew something up too. "Rath watcha find out about our NEW QUEEN" emphasizing the words new queen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ HEY I KNOW THIS IS SHORT BUT I HAVE THIS BIG ENGLISH PRESENTATION THAT IVE BEEN WORKING REALLY HARD ON. I WILL TRY TO UP DATE IT AGAIN BEFORE VACATION BUT I MIGHT NOT BEABLE TO SO I WONT UNDATE AGAIN UNTILL AFTER VACATION!!!! SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. the plan

HEY I AM SORYY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO UNDATE BUT I HAVE BEE RAPPED UP IN SO MUCH STUFF PLUS TODAY I HAD TO HELP CLEAN UP THE MOCK ACCIDENT AT MY SCHOOL. ~~~~~~~~~~ He raised his hands to wipe away the tears away when he was hit with more flashes. They were flashes from her dream. It wasn't the entire dream just bits and pieces. The Flashes where of her face when she was being thrown into the car. Looks of terror and looks of pain when she hit the car. He couldn't bring himself to leave her alone. She needed him.  
  
"Ok Ria ill stay but on one condition."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Scoot over." He laughed, "There is no way that I am sleeping on the floor"  
  
'Oh my god Michael is in my bed' Maria thought as she scooted over to give him room Michael looked at Maria when he climbed into her bed and swallowed hard. He was wearing a undershirt and a pair of sweat pants that was all right but when he looked at her. She was wearing a silk nightgown that had a neckline that went down oh so low that he could see the top of her breasts and it clung to her curves It ended about six inches from her knees. He had to clear his throat otherwise he was just going to stare at her body. Then he looked at her face her long hair was loose and it fell down her neck and shoulders. It framed her face perfectly. She was like an angel. He quickly looked away when he realized that she noticed him staring. Maria leaned over him giving him a clear view of her breasts. She lingered their for what seemed like forever but could only have been for a few seconds before she raised her arm and hit the light switch. Then she laid down as close to him as she could possibly do without laying on him. He could feel the satin rubbing up against him. She was asleep within minutes. He rapped his arms around her wanting her to be safe. He would never let anyone hurt her ever.  
  
He slowly drifted off to sleep. He dreamed of Maria in a field sitting on a blanket laughing at something he had said.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" he was jerked out of his dream by a scream. He bolted up right and flipped on the light Maria was sitting straight up crying, "why is this happening to me?" she whispered  
  
"Sweetheart I don't know but I swear I will try and find out. For right now I want you to get dressed." Michael said getting out of bed. She looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"Why?" Maria asked.  
  
"We're going to my place. Maybe some different surroundings will help."  
  
Maria got up and walked to her dresser. "You better pack a few bags because if this is going to work you're going to stay until I figure out what's going on." He smiled, "I want you to be safe. You cant go anywhere without me because if this it going to happen I want to be able to stop it!" Michael said while emptying out some of her drawers into bags that she had given him. He opened the drawer with her shirts. He grabbed a bunch picking out his favorite ones. Then he walked over to where her underwear was and emptied out the drawer. He had everything packed by the time her finished changing.  
  
"Maria give me your keys" she looked at him like he was out of his mind.  
  
"NO way space boy I remember what happened last time you drove my car. I had to replace the bumper. Remember?"  
  
"Come on I'm only going to start it" Maria walked to her nightstand and grabbed her keys. She tossed them to Michael "catch. And remember space boy you brake it you buy it!"  
  
"Ya ya ya whatever you say" Michael said walking out of her room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HEY HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? I KNOW IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME BUT I HAVE BEEN UNDER A LOT OF STRESS. AND ON TOP OF THAT I AM MOVING AGAIN SOON AND I DON'T THINK THERE IS A COMPUTER THERE SO I WANT TO FINISH THIS BEFORE THEN. I ALSO HAVE FINALS NEXT MONTH AND AN ANOYING BOYFRIERD. LIFE CAN'T GET ANY BETTER LOL REVIEW PLEASE I LIKE TO KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE OR NOT!! 


	6. AUTHORS NOTES

OK this isnt an update just authors notes I know how yall hate that when it looks like an update but it isnt really so im sorry but im at a lose as to what happens next I know she is going to move in with Michael and that they arent telling anyone about it . I know Max is going to find out and that she MIGHT get KIDNAPPED other then that im at a lose so if you could pleaze help me then I would be greatfull!!!! Lady Green Dragon 


End file.
